federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - January, 2379
This page chronicles posts #4524-4645 and spans the time of January 1st to January 31st of the year 2379. *CP - December, 2378 *CP - February, 2379 Earth Plots First Week Back from their vacation, CATHASACH UNA and ALLY KNIGHT are engaged and meeting KATAL FABBRO for lunch at Daja. Katal is happy for the couple and gives them a gift to celebrate. The following day, KATAL was on campus and decides to get coffee for UNA and shows up at his office to surprise him and the pair chat making future plans. Hoping to surprise KATAL back, UNA shows up at her home and steals her and Benjamin away to the San Diego Zoo and are mistaken as a couple by a mother at the food courts. Upon leaving, KATAL runs into pesky Commander Conway who seems to have an obsession with her, but Una scares him off. Escorting Katal home they stay and Una confesses her is having more than friend feelings to her and he stays the evening ;)! Having activated the new Android, PIERCE MACARTHUR has his first real conversation with NOMA. She needs some work, but is otherwise a functioning android. First issues to deal with are over loading of systems and possessing too much information. BRYCE WREN has another lunch with ALLY post-vacation and she tells him of her engagement. Bryce is shocked but somewhat expected it, and tries to be happy for his friend. Ally tells him the friends with benefits now has to stop and at the same time, Bryce tells her he spotted Una/Katal at the zoo looking cozy together. On the way to Earth, EZRI is happy to read her books while Marcus slept. She is visited by KARYN DAX-WOLFE and begins to have an odd, prophetic like conversation with the four year old. She explains her brothers are growing up faster than her. Confused, Ezri presses but then the girl comes out of her trance and goes back to bed. Worries about a possible possession, EZRI wakes up MARCUS and tells him what the girls said, getting him to think more on the meaning of Karyn's words. Second Week In the morning, KATAL FABBRO wakes up with CATHASACH UNA in her bed. They have breakfast together and Benjamin inquires if he is now his daddy. Clearing up the misunderstanding, her and Una talk and he reveals he jumped the gun with the engagement and is seriously considering calling it off with Ally. Later that day, KATAL gets a communication from MARLON NADIS who is happy to tell her he got a promotion, as well as giving her a heads up about Marcus coming to Earth. Now on Earth, EZRI DAX takes KARYN DAX-WOLFE on a nature walk. There they get to bond a bit more and Ezri tells the little girl she can call her mommy even though she technically isn't and assures Karyn that she is loves and not hated by Katal despite the woman's choices. MARCUS WOLFE does his duties as ambassador when Romulan Tribune ZEVRIN K'PREL arrives for the conferences. He takes her to an unruly bar where he proceeds to make some advances, and though Zevrin notes them doesn't make many in return. EZRI takes the time to visit with old friend UNA at the academy and two catch up, as Una lets on he knows more about the Katal/Marcus situation than one may assume. Both returning from their trips, EZRI and MARCUS get into a semi-argument about Una as a bad influence, but the Trill refuses to be pushed around sticking up for her friend. MARCUS, upset over Una, gets the push he needs to contact KATAL. Over the comm system they speak for the first time in a year. Marcus demands he wishes to see his son but not Katal and then ends the communication. Upset over the communication, KATAL takes Ben to UNA's and explains what happened, using his friend support to get out her issues and spends the evening in the bed, while he slept on the couch. Finally able to reach MARCUS, TYREENA BROOK discusses her future and ideas for him. She wishes to be under his employ and tells him she knows Th'Mat, placing her under the Tosk's supervision. PIERCE has another meeting with UNA, discussing the plans with the android and how things are coming along well. Unfortunately, Una receives news of Allysaan Knight's death (attacked by a borg faction). He goes to BRYCE WREN and tells him no one survived and offer hopes she wasn't assimilated. We are told about the surviving factions of the borg, each as a contained unit after the destruction of the hive after Voyagers return. Devastated by the loss of Ally, UNA makes his way to KATAL's office in San Francisco. Not wanting to burden her, Katal makes it known it is okay to cry and is there for her friend as he was there for her. Returning home, KATAL waits for Ben to be brought back by Marcus. While there, MARCUS takes the time to question Katal about Ben's `secret brother' that the toddler mentioned on their trip to Hoddimir. At first she denies it but then confesses everything about Eben and Tucker once Marcus threatened to take Benjamin away. Leaving with some kind of understanding, Katal and Marcus get their anger out and let the other know they've made mistakes and still love each other, but there is serious hurt on all sides. Third Week Keeping up with his official duties, MARCUS WOLFE meets with ZEVRIN K'PREL to inquire about Romulan-Cardassian relations, as well as to bring a dilitium shortage to her attention in hopes of stronger Romulan-Federation relations, however she is doubtful. Unofficially, MARCUS takes ZEVRIN to Hawaii and they have a conversation about their own unspoken truths and at the end prefer to leave it that way. KATAL FABBRO is given the chance to hang out with KARYN-DAX WOLFE but things go horribly wrong when he starts having visions and Katal can no longer handle it, sending a crying girl back home. EZRI DAX is there waiting for KARYN and is shocked to see her state. Karyn thinks Katal hates her and expresses her wishes to have a real mommy, which Ezri agrees to be. Wanting to do something nice for her friend, KATAL shows up at CATHASACH UNA's home and invites him to stay the week just to cheer up and to have someone around. MARCUS, unpleased with KATAL, arrives to her home to yell at her about Karyn. Both of them get into it with low blows until UNA comes out and adds a twist to the argument. Marcus finally explains he wants to take Benjamin away. Katal leaves the boys to argue and goes into her holodeck and in an fit tries to kill herself, but Marcus senses it and stops her, apologizing and leaves her in Una's care. While the adults are fighting, KARYN and BENJAMIN FABBRO are in Paris doing usual kid stuff when Karyn recites a dark poem about a sacrifice and two children born for each side. Concerned, EZRI tells MARCUS about the poem but knows he is upset over his confrontation with Katal but he remains tight lipped. They discuss the idea of finding a way for her (Ezri) and him (Marcus) to be together again as a couple despite Commission rules. KATAL has a moment of her own time before she showers and goes to bed. When there UNA comes in and they just hold each other, finding it comforting to have someone else there. BRYCE WREN, PIERCE MACARTHUR and UNA all go to Allysaan Knights last words ceremony the next day where she confesses her feelings for everyone in her family. All there are touched and saddened by the loss. EZRI is taking some time to herself and swimming in the hotel pool when she is approached by JALA DARIN. They exchange some words before Darin explains it is in everyones interest to have a happy Wolfe family. She presents Ezri with an accepted case of a symbient being allowed to marry the same man, who was Vulcan and needed to mate for his ponn farr. Ezri hopes the Imzadi connection between Dax and Marcus may be applied. KATAL takes an opportunity to contact EBEN DORR to inform him that Marcus now knows about Tucker and just to warn the man if something happens later on. And she tells him she won't be able to visit when she wanted, wishing to stay on Earth incase Ben needed anything. MARCUS returns from his time with the kids and shows a book about Imzadi given to him by Jala. EZRI explaining the significance but Marcus is sceptical. Irritated he isn't being serious they work out the possibilities Sexual tension is high though and the two end up sharing a kiss before it is interrupted by a Ben diaper emergency. Keeping up with their android, UNA and PIERCE attempt to work out the kinks in NOMA. Her emotional matrix offers some amusing moments, but the two scientists leave her to process in hopes Pierce can get a break. Fourth Week During a random meeting, BRYCE WREN speaks with Sybil Knight, Ally's mother and they discussed the past before she gives Bryce some old pictures. KATAL FABBRO and MARCUS WOLFE have one more meeting in hopes of making up, and decide it is better to build a new foundation than to try and rebuild an old one. QUESTA and SHAWN MUNROE arrive in Brazil and check into a hotel while they search for their new home. They are visited by JAMES MUNROE who has already been on Earth for 3 weeks for his pre-academy prep school. MARCUS WOLFE makes one last visit on Earth to PIERCE MACARTHUR to tell him about the new changes to the 'Sentient Life' bill on Noma's development. QUESTA begins to have nightmares, detailing several events in her past. The first involves her injuries and allusions to tortures she went through under the care of Legate Broca, her time with Eron after the Dominion and Civil wars and her quest to find Madi. She wakes up in a start and QUESTA then gets ready to meet with JAMES in the hotel gym to restart her work outs. The two seem to have really bonded and while in the pool share some close moments. SHAWN walks in, getting somewhat jealous at the scene and agrees to take Questa to the academy with him. Once there, QUESTA runs into PIERCE and he gives her a tour of the ground, while the two learn a bit more about each other, making friends. Leaving Earth, EZRI DAX and MARCUS are in the shuttle, using the time to chat about everything from the investigation into Trill practices to why they get along. Ezri admits that she still has a lot of self doubt about her as a host. Cardassia Plots First Week Visiting out of concern for a friend, ERON BERN arrives at KAI CEVDAK labs and inquires about her wellbeing. Met only with frustration and opposition, Eron leaves Kai to herself . Getting home, ERON is given some good news when OZARA BRIK informed him she was promoted to Gul. As a Gul, OZARA has to start picking staff and takes DAYIN LETHO under her wing in hopes of steering him in the right direction. Now on Cardassia, AMITY LIU arrives in HQ to meet with Damar, but is stopped by BENTIN SAREX who makes a later appointment. Informing her about Cydja, AMITY goes to OZARA's office and asks about the girl in hopes of visiting her. AMITY goes out to the boarding school and sees CYDJA BERN for the first time in five years. Cydja recognizes her and updates the woman on everything going on, including her new interest in boys and gymnastics. OZARA makes a trip to go speak with ERON and tells him about Dayin being in her employ, as well as letting him know at one point a younger version of herself slept with the D'Ja, clarifying the situation. AMITY finally gets to CORAT DAMAR and the ex lovers exchange some hurtful blows. Dismissing the woman, she runs into KAI who confesses her love for Eron and shows obvious signs of drug use. AMITY takes KAI to her fathers home and informs Cevdak that she is leaving with Kai in hopes of helping her. Perturbed more than usual because of recent events, OZARA and ERON both end up on the gym at their home and start to spar, eventually getting into a real fight, and letting out aggressions. Eron accidentally hits Ozara, giving time for them to chat. She confesses her feelings on her second miscarriage and both agree they need to talk more. In the end they make love again for the first time since the miscarriage. At dinner, HARA BERN is once again upset about something and storm out of the kitchen. OZARA offers to help and tries to comfort the woman discovering she feels unappreciated and then reveals she is pregnant. Returning to the kitchen, OZARA keeps the woman's secret and jokes with ERON she was making out, and gets he husband interested in getting his wives together. Second Week Worried for her brother ASHTA SAREX stays up later to speak with BENTIN SAREX after his shift. He assures her that he is being careful and that Damar allowed his wife to have lovers just to be discreet about it. Picking his sister up from school, BENTIN watches ASHTA as she flirts with ELI BEVOK on the grounds. Finally confronting her about it, Bentin lets her know that he is willing to bring up the Professors name to Benio as a possible suitor. BENTIN goes back to his duties in the Damar house and speaks with TALIA DAMAR about his thoughts. He tells her she should be on birth control to stop her conceiving another child by Damar so she might be able to get a divorce in the near future. Third Week Back on Cardassian, BENIO SAREX is called by this brother BENTIN SAREX to chat. When there, Bentin brings up their sisters interest in Prof. Bevok and he confesses his interest in a married woman in hopes of knowing that to do. Benio offers several ideas that Bentin will attempt. Back from Kron, DURAS VENIK is just happy to be warm! He runs into old flame CHIANA TKARMA and then two help each other stay cozy. RAYLON EVEK is getting more and more dark as he stays in the Damar home and it reaching his official adulthood. He goes to DAYIN LETHO in hopes of getting a girl to experiment with and Dayin offers his own girl SERI DUNSEN and the brothers have some fun. BENIO returns home and has some idle chitchat with his sister ASHTA SAREX and comes off as cold but feels family didn't need to be so informal and feelings of care assumed. Fourth Week Knowing that her brothers are thinking about marriage candidates, ASHTA SAREX goes to ELI BEVOK and lets him know he is one in hopes they can have a better relationship. CORAT DAMAR runs into BENIO SAREX and then men have some discussions about preferences and the two leave together to 'work things out.' ERON BERN is being sent to Romulus as an ambassador and speaks with CYDJA BERN about house rules when he is gone and she tells him of a new talent contest in the Galleon that would help with her aspirations of being a singer/dancer. Shopping in the market, KOHSII DARIN is pursued by DURAS VENIK and is taken on a tour. Arriving at the barracks he asks for sex, but she expresses she is a virgin and saving it for the one she marries. An unexpected run in lets DURAS and TALNIK CARR get out some jabs about the ex interest Kai Cevdak, evidence neither has overly happy feelings towards the woman. DURAS is at the Bern residence, doing his duty to keep an eye on the family. Running into CYDJA he finds she is a rather flirtatious girl and she offers to give him a demonstration of her singing/dancing abilities. Later that evening, RAYLON EVEK visits and sneaks out with CYDJA after telling her about his abusive relationship with Damar. DURAS, however, sees them leave and follows them to a park. Raylon kisses Cydja and is interrupted by the Kara. Upon seeing he has a weapon though, Raylon is brought down and taken in under charges of 'kidnapping.' Ending up in a jail cell, RAYLON is approached by a strange man who questions him about his honour to the station. We find out this man is most likely an Obsidian Order agent. Reading about this kind of stuff, Raylon doesn't fall for being in debt to these people, but is given an assignment nonetheless. Bajor Plots Third Week Newly arrived, TYREENA BROOKS is on Bajor to speak with TH'MATAKALAHN. He determines that she is better off as an apprentice than an assistant and explains she needs to start doing a community service Fourth Week Keeping up with their volunteer work, TH'MATAKAHLAN and TYREENA MEET up and have a conversation about the effect of the Prophets verus the Pah-Wraiths on her home planet of Carsol. USS Fenrir Plots Third Week With the news from Katal, EBEN goes to the ready room and tells CORBAN MADDIX about Tucker and Marcus. He hopes to do something, but without proof of ill intent, Corban's hands are tied but offers to get an restraining order on Marcus/Tucker. Current tactical officer, ERIB SHRAS goes to the infirmary after breaking his arm in the holodeck. NARYANNA U'ZOTTI fixes him up and then offers to organize a `sexual awareness' day in ten forward hoping that his Andoiran mentalities would be better seen by the females of the crew. Fourth Week Receiving a distress call from the Gamma Quadrant, CORBAN MADDIX orders the Fenrir to help out and find a Klingon vessel being chased by three others. ERIB SHRAS is at tactical and is disturbed when a ship is blown up by accident. J'PEL offers her help at ops and gets the ship safely back. Upset about her lack of purpose in life, CADENCE finds herself in a bad mood. When confronted by MADDIX, they get into another argument because the man just doesn't understand. He gives her space and gets what he wants from a pretty new Lieutenant. MTTHEW HUNTER sees Cadence sleepwalking the next day and goes to tell Maddix about it, but sees him with another woman. Angered by this, it is the last straw and he visits with DENORIAN to have created a plan. Thay offers the use of the holodecks to trick Maddix into seeing Cadence's worth. Beamed into the holodeck without knowledge, MADDIX is woken up by a holographic HUNTER and told Cadence suffered an accident and is in sickbay. Upon arriving, Cadence has already died and Corban it hit with the biggest blow/loss of his life. Left to mourn, the real HUTNER returns and informs MADDIX it was all a ploy. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week After waiting two years, SHAWN MUNROE gets the message from Earth that he has been accepted as a Professor of Linguistics at the Academy. He is happy and goes to tell QUESTA MUNROE about the opportunity and they plan on getting a house and starting a new life. SHAWN goes to PATRICK REESE and tells him he is leaving the station for Earth leaving Reese to find a replacement. REESE calls scientist LOROT ROSS to his office and officers the Vulcan man the place of Head of Physical science. At the science labs preparing for his new arrangements, LOROT is interrupted by CADENCE DAINKEN sleepwalking. He wakes her up and the two chat, deciding that they will be friends. A look into MARCUS WOLFE's life after the jump reveals that he is coping with the divorce but rather bitter and angry at Katal and even the Prophets. Feeling lonely he comes to the station to speak with Ezri but ends up going to CORBAN MADDIX and apologizes. The men go to the Crow's Nest for a good time. Prompted by his friend, MARCUS goes to EZRI DAX and informs her, he is leaving for a conference on Earth and wants to see his son Benjamin but not Katal. Hoping for support, he invites her with him. Coming back on DS9 for revenge, ALEXANDER SULLIVAN beams QWIN RITALL out of the Crow's Nest (closing it for a week) and into a holodeck program on his ship docked at the station. Wanting to get back at the Trill for past discretions he leaves the man in the holodeck to his evil tortures. DENORIAN THAY is having dinner with HEIDI HANSEN where he encourages her to present her ideas to the chief of engineering. Leaving, Thay is grilled by STEVEN GRAZIER about his relationship and is encouraged in kind to advance their relationship. THAY does just that setting up a romantic environment. HEIDI returns with news she was promoted and Thay pops the question making her and him official. Waking in the morning together, THAY and HEIDI discuss the future and Thay ops for staying on the station to be where he is needed the most. Second Week Back on the station, AMITY LIU takes her half-sister KAI CEVDAK to the infirmary and tells JULIAN BASHIR about her addictions. He helps, giving her a device to monitor cravings and sets up a private room in the infirmary for her stay. DENORIAN THAY goes to PATRICK REESE to tell him he is staying on DS9. Happy to hear the news, Reese is thankful to the woman whom Thay is now dating. In anticipation of his ponn farr, LOROT ROSS approaches one of his only female friends on the station, CADENCE DAINKEN and asks her if she would be willing to be his partner. Learning about consequence, she hesitates and offers to get back to him. CADENCE goes to THAY, who advises her it may be best to refuse despite that being the harder option. Being friends doesn't mean giving up ones body and own interests out of worry for hurting their feelings. LOROT, discovers that KAI is on the station and decides to speak with her because he holds her research in high regards and wishes her to look over his paper. Concerned about Qwin, RAZI SEN goes to AMITY and asks where he is. She is told Qwin apparently went to Trill, but just leaving the bar unattended was not his style and his belongings were still in his quarters. Back in the holosuites we see QWIN RITALL reduced to a pathetic state and ALEXANDER SULLIVAN is holding the reigns. The Trill has been tortured and raped and the punishment continues for awhile longer in hopes to breaking him. LOROT brings his paper back to the infirmary where he finds KAI and BASHIR arguing about her curfew. Leaving to the Celestial café, the pair seem to be getting along as Lorot has yet to be exposed to her more…'charming' side. Third Week Having fulfilled her side of the plan, AMITY LIU is visited by an informant and told she will get her reward so long as she keeps her sister on the station. mCORAT DAMAR is beamed into her quarters and they reunite. That night, AMITY and CORAT talk about their future and how things will change before they are united once again as one. LOROT ROSS continues to have worries about his upcoming ponn farr and approaches a Vulcan, but J'PEL seems to have hesitations due to inward feelings about Commander Hunter and Lorot retracts his offer. Finally knowing something was up and having a lead, RAZI SEN goes to AMITY about QWIN RITALL and they find him on a ship being held by ALEXANDER SULLIVAN. Qwin is rescued and Alex is captured and placed into the brig. Next day, AMITY visits with QWIN in the infirmary but is told by JULIAN BASHIR he is in bad shape and needs to be monitored as well we have psychological counselling. Qwin expresses obvious issues with being touched and has little to say. RAZI also visits and finds the same thing, that the QWIN she once knew seemed gone and he preferred to remain at a distance, unsure if this was real or a hologram. Preparing to leave the station, QUESTA MUNROE spots KAI CEVDAK on the promenade and goes to sit at her table in the Celestial Café. Their conversation is a bit tense and they chat about the Bern's and the importance of family over work. Finally ready to spend their last night on the station, SHAWN MUNROE and QUESTA chat about their house in Brazil and still needing to find one and share one more passionate moment. Fourth Week With his ponn farr approaching, LOROT ROSS visits at the Crow's Nest to get a dancer and speaks with AMITY LIU. While there, he runs into KAI CEVDAK. The two talk and end up going to his quarters and unexpectedly get intimate with each other. In the morning, the two talk, LOROT expressing his desire to have KAI as his ponn farr partner. She agrees but makes it clear she doesn't wish for more than friend feelings to develop. Worried for Qwin, AMITY and RAZI SEN make arrangements in regards to the Trill's health. Still concerned with what is happening, RAZI goes to DENORIAN THAY and he lets her know that Qwin needs his space, but needs to know she will be there when he needs it. AMITY and RAZI visit with QWIN RITALL in the infirmary but he is pushed over the edge and lashes out at the woman and expresses that he has no desire to live. Looking for some action, TAHMOH ALMIN seeks out CADENCE DAINKEN, sneaking into her quarters. The two talk and Tahmoh uses his influence to seduce her into his bed. Having been keeping watch of the woman, DENORIAN is aware of her late night visitor and tells Cadence next time she needs to call security and push a secret button she has to warn others. Once she leaves, DENORIAN goes to PATRICK REESE and requests TAHMOH is taken off the station. The station Commander goes to see Tahmoh and tells him he needs to leave or else. Pah-Wraith Plots Third Week Kai Pashu's sister, PASHU EVANEL is a follower of the Pah-Wraiths and traveling with a man named ARJOH. While in an inn on Ritep, he explains to her he has been touched by the Pah-Wraiths and offers a proof of his abilities, while explaining that the child with lead them to victory and be better than the father. Flashbacks Second Week June, 2378 Having gone into politics TYREENA is visiting with Marcus Wolfe on Earth in hopes of getting her government of Carsol recognized as an occupied planet. However, Marcus is not there and JALA DARIN is the one to come to the woman's aid, reminding her that things are easier said than done. #01 January, 2379 2379 #01 2379 #01